


Love like Hate

by drunkbea



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 09:32:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkbea/pseuds/drunkbea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was something like hate but it was still love at the end. Angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love like Hate

Sometimes, Michael hated Gavin.

He hated the way Gavin smiled with slightly crooked teeth, all too happy with life, hated Gavin’s accent that made his stomach flop and his heart to beat so fast that he felt faint, hated how he could so easily understand Gavin-language even though he was sure that he shouldn’t, mustn’t understand it when no one else can because the _implications ___scare him.

It is hate but it isn’t because Michael could never, would never hate Gavin. 

There is a lot of something-like-hate though, because Gavin, only _Gavin_ can make him feel this way. 

Gavin’s casual little touches and smiles and everything makes Michael feel like a cat stretching out in the warm, glorious sun. He wants to close his eyes and let go of everything, wants to savour and enjoy the happiness, the sluggish affection that clouds his senses like honey slipping down his throat. 

And it scares him, scares him so bad, how far and deep he’s fallen. It reminds him of Minecraft, when he’s fallen so deep into a cavern that there is no light, only monsters because monsters spawn in the dark and Michael is terrified of the monsters lurking in the hole Gavin’s unknowingly pushed him into. 

Gavin with his hair like melted butter when the light is at the right angle. Gavin with his awkward noises that causes Michael’s heart to flip-flop. Gavin whom Michael wishes could be his. 

But he isn’t. 

And Michael isn’t selfish enough to push Gavin into something that is not his fault, it’s not as if Michael can climb out of this dark hole anyway and as stupid as Gavin is, it’s unlikely that Gavin will fall in too. 

Gavin would never fall for Michael because Michael had an obnoxious laugh that was too loud and always seemed to attract Gavin’s attention, Michael with his unattractive lips that Gavin always seemed to stare at. Michael who never took it too far with Gavin which was probably why the Brit was always so comfortable hanging out with him. 

Michael understood the rules of their friendship very well. 

Sometimes, no, always, Michael liked to lie about hating Gavin. 

Because hate would never factor into their friendship, for Michael there was only love that sometimes felt like hate. 

But it was love all the same. 


End file.
